Une Mrs Sirius Black?
by 8maraudeurs
Summary: Sirius n'en revient pas...elle est là, elle est revenue, après tout, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, après qu'il l'ait abandonnée fou de douleur...son agent secret d'épouse, Emma, est revenue.
1. retrouvailles

Chapitre premier : Retrouvailles

-Harry ? Appela Hermione, si tu nous aidais, ça irai plus vite…

Harry Potter tourna lentement la tête vers son amie. Ils étaient dans le salon des Black, au douze square Grimmaurd en train de nettoyer le divan pour la troisième fois consécutive, la veille, ils avaient bataillé contre des Doxys et avaient fait un grand tris parmi les objets de magie noire. Ron s'essuya le front en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Harry fit un mouvement du menton en direction du mur où était accrochée une tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Ron grogna.

-Quelle famille de taré, hein ? Sauf Sirius.

-Ouais, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Il avait de la peine pour son parrain, lui qui avait cru fuir cette maison pour de bon y était à nouveau prisonnier. La vie était bien injuste…Une brûlure à côté de celle qui représentait Sirius sur la tapisserie attira le regard d'Harry, mais Hermione les rappela à l'ordre :

-Dites les garçons, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille, que c'est moi qui dois tout nettoyer !

-Tu vas t'imaginer des trucs, marmonna Ron en se levant, allez, viens Harry.

Harry Potter ne pensa plus à la tapisserie de la journée.

Le soir venu, Mrs Weasley les fit descendre au salon, elle tenta de recoiffer sa fille, qui la repoussa sans ménagement, arrangea la chemise de Fred et s'expliqua enfin :

-Le Professeur Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à arriver, il veut vous voir, enfin, surtout toi, Harry, mon chéri. Oh, si Sirius et Remus pouvaient se dépêcher…

Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard, fit alors son entrée.

Harry se senti enfin un peu serein, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son directeur, c'était pour lui annoncer que celui qu'on appelait Lord Voldemort était revenu.

-Bonjour, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vous prie de m'excuser de la brièveté de ma visite…voilà, les événements récents, le retour de Voldemort, son combat avec Harry, tout cela ma fait penser qu'il faudrait quelqu'un qui soit chargé de ta protection, Harry, ainsi que de celle de tes deux amis.

Harry fut un rien vexé de voir que Le professeur ne le regardait pas quand il lui adressait la parole…ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dumbledore d'être discourtois.

-Ah ! Répondit-il, pas convaincus.

-Oui,reprit Dumbledore, cette personne sera votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, disons un peu particulières et je suis sûr que comme moi vous allez l'apprécier et l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Cette personne est un agent de terrain à la CIA, Central Inteligent Agency, vous connaissez ?

Ce sont les services secrets moldu les plus performants…à ce qu'il parait.

-Mais professeur, je n'ai pas besoin de la protection d'un agent secret, encore moins à Poudlard ! Intervint Harry, complètement déboussolé, qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine de répondre, toujours sans le regarder.

Sirius et Remus débarquèrent dans la pièce :

-Désolés…dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bonjour Sirius, Remus, donc je disais, cette personne sera chargée de la protection de tous et logera ici jusqu'en septembre…Ah je crois l'entendre arriver, restez ici.

Les Weasley, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent étonnés, omettant de mettre au courant les deux retardataires.

Dumbledore revint et tint la porte ouverte.

-Venez, je vous en prie…Je vous présente Mrs Peel !

Ladite Mrs Peel fit son entrée, Sirius, qui était le plus proche de la porte vacilla et dû se tenir au mur. Harry vit son parrain blanchir à vue d'œil et échanger un regard avec Lupin.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur _l'espionne_.

Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une superbe femme aux cheveux mi-longs châtains, la peau bronzée, grande avec une silhouette fine, d'un âge indéfinissable. Habillée d'un jeans foncé et d'une chemise blanche elle était très élégante. Mais aux yeux de Harry, elle n'était pas seulement belle, elle était séduisante et avait du charme.

Il croisa son regard un court instant et lui trouva l'air tendu de ceux qui essaient de se contrôler.

Harry ne trouva pas _le mot_ pour la décrire, l'adjectif qui lui allait le mieux…Il s'arracha à la contemplation de cette…_vélane_ et regarda les autres personnes présentes.

La majorité des hommes de la pièce avaient la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, Remus avait le visage fermé et Harry lut dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse. Sirius, étrangement, fixait un point dans le vague, aussi pâle que si il avait vu un fantôme.

Dumbledore rompit le silence en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Harry secoua la tête et recouvra ses esprits.

-Bonsoir, dit Mrs Peel d'une voix chaude et envoûtante, elle avait l'accent de quelqu'un qui parle plus couramment l'anglais.

Dumbledore les présenta, Mrs Peel ne disait rien, elle hochait la tête avec un sourire aimable.

-Les Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Fred et George, Bill, Ginny et Ron, ainsi que Hermione Granger.

Harry, Sirius et Remus ne furent pas présentés.

Pour briser cet instant de gêne, Mrs Weasley proposa de passer à table, elle lança un regard furieux à son mari pour qu'il referme enfin la bouche et il s'empressa de dire :

-Les enfants allez mettre la table, allez !

Le professeur Dumbledore s'excusa et repartit. Mrs Peel fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la porte par laquelle les Weasley disparaissaient et à voir sa démarche, Harry trouva le mot qu'il cherchait : de la classe, Mrs Peel avait beaucoup de classe.

Il sortit lui aussi, suivi de Lupin, laissant la nouvelle arrivée et Sirius seuls.

Quelques minutes plus tard, George se fit envoyer les chercher. Il monta au salon et s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Mrs Peel, pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta.

-Emma je t'en prie…disait Sirius sur un ton suppliant.

-Please don't touch me…

George frappa un coup timide à la porte.

-Heu…Mrs Peel, Sirius, le dîner est prêt…

Sirius se tourna rapidement vers le mur en penchant la tête vers l'arrière et George eut juste le temps de voir sa mâchoire crispée.

La dame passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain et sortit de la pièce d'un pas digne.

À table, l'atmosphère était quelques peu…tendue. Mrs Peel expliquait brièvement son travail, après le repas, elle termina d'un ton amer, bien que léger :

-En définitive, je ne suis que deux semaines par mois chez moi…

-Heu, Mrs Peel, l'interrogea Ron, votre mari, il est aussi un agent secret ?

Sirius s'étrangla dans son verre.

-My husband ?

-Oui, M. Peel, parce que, si vous n'êtes jamais à la maison, je me disais que peut-être…

-Oh, Peel est mon nom de jeune fille. Dit-elle sur un ton qui laissait supposer qu'elle s'était attendue à devoir répondre à cette question.

-Mais vous êtes mariée ? Demanda Fred en désignant son alliance.

-Yes, mais certains auraient préféré que j'accepte le divorce par incarcération qui m'a été proposé…

-Quoi ! Votre mari est en prison ! S'exclama Ron, manquant toujours autant de tact.

-Il y a été…

-Vous disiez vivre seul, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec votre mari ? Demanda Harry.

-Parce que, travaillant du côté de la justice, je ne me vois pas tout abandonner et aller retrouver mon époux évadé ! De plus si j'avais été le retrouver, j'aurais reçu l'ordre de le tuer…bien que je l'aurais fait de mon propre choix, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Eh bien, quelle femme, je n'aimerais pas être à la place du mari ! Souffla Arthur à un Sirius blanc.

-À qui le dis tu !

-…Mais, si Peel est votre nom de jeune fille… ? Demanda Ginny.

-Mon nom de femme mariée est Mrs Black.


	2. retrouvailles bruyantes

Chapitre II : Retrouvailles bruyantes

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton léger et calme tout en se tournant vers Sirius. Harry, Arthur, Molly, George et Ginny laissèrent tomber leurs couverts.

-Black ? Vous êtes une cousine à Sirius ? S'exclama Ron.

Il se prit un coup de coude d'Hermione et déglutit bruyamment.

-Of course, j'ai épousé Bellatrix ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Mrs Peel et Sirius se vrillaient du regard.

Après un long silence, Sirius posa son verre de vin et reprit:

-…Je vous présente Emma Peel, mon épouse.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, abasourdis, Sirius tu m'avais jamais dis que tu étais marié !

-Tiens, ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de moi !

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Non en fait pas du tout, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas très fier de ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver à Azkaban.

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ? demanda Harry, d'un ton froid.

-Of course !

-Alors désolé de vous en avertir mais ce n'est pas Sirius qui a tué mes parents, c'était…

-Peter, yes I know ! Mais ne parle pas sans savoir, bien sûr, Sirius aurait été incapable de trahir, d'abandonner ses amis, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il en fasse autant pour son épouse.

Sirius se leva :

-Je ne t'ai pas trahie !

Emma se leva à son tour et explosa :

-NON, EFFECTIVEMENT, TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, NOUS faire ça ?!?

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que TOI tu ne voulais pas te venger, tu aurais été la première à vouloir le liquider ! Et Dieu sait si tu n'aurais pas voulu le torturer avant, juste par désir de vengeance !

-COMMENT OSES TU ? S'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. Bien sûr sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse, bien sûr que je voulais le tuer !

-Sous le coup de la colère, vraiment Emma ? Comment peux-tu alors que ta devise secrète est : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » ?

-Eh bien c'est là ton erreur, tu aurais du attendre qu'il soit retourné chez son maître ou chez les mangemorts, là tu aurais eu tout le monde, tu aurais du attendre des renforts, tu aurais du M'attendre, n'étais-je pas plus qualifiée que toi dans ce domaine ? Mais non, à la place tu t'es laissé avoir comme un gamin ! Ça James et toi, vous l'oubliiez souvent quand ça vous arrangeait : NOW, Sirius tu es un ADULTE !!!

Tout en s'engueulant, ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, par-dessus la table. Mrs Peel se redressa, repoussa brusquement sa chaise et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

-WAIT, Emma !

Sirius la suivit.

À table, personne n'avait bougé ni soufflé mot. Harry dit à Lupin :

-Et vous saviez, et vous n'avez jamais rien dit…

-Sirius a du me prendre pour un imbécile, je venais de lui dire que je n'aimerais pas être à la place du mari…dit Arthur.

On entendait Mrs Black, la mère de Sirius, hurler, réveillée par les cris des époux :

-HONTE DE MA CHAIRE ET DE MON SANG, BATARDS VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES,… OOOH, VOUS !!!

-Yes it's me mum !

-Comment as-tu osé fils indigne amener cette traînée dans ma maison, cette sang de bourbe, cette salope, garce, retournez à vos ordures !!!

-TAIS-TOI, la ferme vieille harpie ! Cria Sirius.

-Toujours aussi charmante que dans mes souvenirs Mrs Black, je devrais avoir honte de porter le même nom que vous ! Dit Emma avec mépris.

D'en bas, ils entendirent ses pas dans les escaliers.

-EMMA, attend !

-Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Ou au moins à Harry, demanda Hermione.

-Bah avec cette folle pour épouse…

Lupin intervint, le ton dur et sévère :

-Harry tu oublies de qui tu parles et devant qui, Emma Peel est la personne la plus respectable que je connaisse et elle n'est en rien folle.

-Elle est un peu trop expressive alors ?

-Oh, non, seulement le fait de te voir et de voir Sirius a fait déborder le vase qui contenait déjà 14 ans de tristesse et de colère.

-Mais…

-Non Harry, pour cette femme comme pour toi, tout a basculé cette fameuse nuit ; avant elle avait tout, c'était et ce l'est encore une superbe femme, elle avait des amis géniaux tels que tes parents, même Peter, elle y était très attachée, elle avait un mari qui l'adorait et qu'elle adorait aussi et pire que tout…Elle était enceinte…En une nuit elle a pratiquement tout perdu, deux de ses trois meilleures amies, ta mère et…Aurore, qui était en visite chez tes parents, ça tu ne le savais pas. Elle a perdu son mari, elle a perdu son grand frère, ton père, qui la considérait comme telle. Elle a perdu un ami, Peter, et moi je l'ai abandonnée, me réfugiant dans ma tristesse et ma solitude… Alors ne dis pas qu'elle est folle, et même si elle l'était, elle y aurait droit, vraiment, après toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécues et je ne parle pas seulement de cette nuit d'Halloween, mais de tant d'autres choses que seuls les agents secret peuvent voir. Seulement, avant il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la réconforter après ses missions, que se soit Sirius, James ou Lily.

On entendait toujours Emma et Sirius se disputer à grands cris :

-TU AURAIS DU ETRE LA, pour que nous surmontions ensemble cette terrible épreuve, mais tu as préféré jouer au gamin courageux.

-EMMA, please stop !

-NO, Sirius, pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me voir, après ton évasion, après avoir été sauvé par Harry…

-Tu m'aurais tué et tu n'as rien fait pour non plus.

Le bruit de gifle résonna dans toute la pièce et se fit entendre jusqu'en bas.

-Comme si je n'avais rien fait, dit-elle en haussant encore le ton, je savais que tu étais innocent, nous avions des preuves, nous avions des caméras dans cette rue, je savais tout ! Nous avons fait notre possible pour que tu sois libéré, mais le ministère de la magie ne voulait rien entendre, ils ont fermé les yeux devant nos preuves, ils avaient un coupable et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin !!! Et malgré ça, Sirius, et c'est pour ça que je suis tellement en colère contre toi, tu n'as pas démentis ta culpabilité ! J'étais là, dans la salle d'audience, perdant toute ma dignité à pleurer que tu étais innocent…et toi, sans UN regard pour moi, tu as déclaré être coupable de crimes et de haute trahison. Tu crois vraiment que je suis restée les bras croisés ou peut-être que je t'ai laissé tomber !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es restée seule pendant 14 ans !

La voix de son épouse devint froide et méprisante :

-Ose me répéter ce que tu viens de dire. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu sais très bien quel genre de femme je suis et si tu croyais que j'allais rester toute seule pendant des années en attendant que mon cher mari daigne rentrer, tu te trompes.

-J'espérais, c'est tout.

-Ma parole, tu es jaloux, dit-elle avec des accents belliqueux, n'oses me reprocher mon besoin de tendresse. Moi, de qui puis-je être jalouse ? Des forçats ? Des détraqueurs qui ne rêvaient que de t'embrasser ? N'ose être jaloux !

-Même, j'ose, …oui je suis jaloux que tu aies vu d'autres hommes, mais je ne peux t'en blâmer. Emma, je t'en supplie, il n'y a pas un soir où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, regrettant tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

-MENSONGES !!! Hurla-t-elle. Comment peux tu me dire ça alors qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure tu ne voyais pas pourquoi je t'en voulais. _Moi je te hais, Sirius, je te hais pour ce que tu as fait de moi._

En bas tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Sirius eu un petit rire :

-Déjà très jeune, tu savais contrôler tes émotions et cacher tes sentiments, c'est ça, qui fait de toi une vrai dame, _a lady_. Tu sais cacher tes sentiments à tout le monde, mais à moi, ton mari, tu n'y arrives pas…pourquoi…

Elle s'assit.

Sirius regardait dans le vide par la fenêtre, elle vint le rejoindre.

Il lui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Et no…ton bébé ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui :

-Il n'y a plus de bébé Sirius…

Alors il la regarda dans les yeux…les prunelles vides.

Et Lupin termina …

-C'était le deuxième fois qu'ils perdaient leur enfants, la première fois, …elle avait seize ans.


	3. La répartition

Chapitre III : La répartition

Dimanche 10 octobre, jour de la rentrée des premières années à Poudlard. L'école était propre, nettoyée de fond en comble par les pauvres 7ième années, bref tout était prêt pour l'arrivée des petits nouveaux, ceux que l'on allait martyriser jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des 2ième années, qui allaient ensuite martyriser à leur tour les petits et ainsi de suite…

Quatre gryffondors attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des nouveaux de Serpentard, pour en faire leurs prochaines victimes.

-Avec un peu de chance ils seront moins cons que les 4ième, dit James Potter, lui même en quatrième année.

-You dream, Prongs, si ils vont à Serpentard, c'est qu'ils sont forcément stupides, comme notre cher et tendre Servilius, répondit Sirius Black, meilleur ami de James.

-C'est vous qui êtes cons ! Maugréa une jeune fille assise à la droite de Black.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Croft, je croyais que tu nous parlait plus, c'est dommage, ça nous faisais des vacances…

-Espèce de…

-Laisse Lara, ce sont des garçons, ils n'y peuvent rien les pauvres, l'arrêta une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts.

-Evans, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-C'est ça Potter, tu vois Lara, on ne peux rien pour eux.

-Silence vous tous, la répartition va bientôt commencer, les interrompit Remus Lupin.

En effet le professeur McGonagall entrait dans la Grande Salle suivie d'une troupes d'élèves minuscules : les fameux premières années ! Enfin pas si minuscules que ça, deux jeunes filles dépassaient largement d'une tête tout les autres. L'une était blonde avec des grands yeux bleu, d'emblée, elle semblait douce et calme, avec un soupçon de candeur qui la rendait très belle. L'autre était un rien plus grande, Sirius ne savait pas quel âge lui donner, elle pouvait aussi bien avoir quatorze que dix-huit ans, elle aussi était calme et posée, indifférente à l'agitation des enfants qui l'entouraient, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard et dans son maintien qui la rendait irrésistiblement attirante avec une distinction élégante des autres filles.

-Wahou, regarde ça James, y en a une pas mal dans le groupe.

-Où ça, Pad'.

-Là, elles sont deux qui dépassent les autres d'une tête, tu voix, une brune et une blonde. La petite brune est pas mal…

-Un mot de plus Black et tu te prend ma fourchette sur le coin de museau !

-Quoi ?_ Lara_, tu es jalouse ???

-Non, dit-elle calmement.

Mais le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard noir en leur direction les intimant au silence :

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et…

-…vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, terminèrent Black et Potter d'une même voix. Ils connaissaient le discours du professeur de Métamorphose par cœur.

-Aslosse, Tracy ! La petite fille alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

-SERDAIGLE, annonça le chapeau magique après un instant de réflexion.

La table des Serdaigle applaudit bruyamment, les élèves se répartirent ainsi dans les différentes maison, vint au tour de :

-Martin, Aurore !

C'était l'une des jeunes filles plus grande que la moyenne.

-C'est pas possible qu'elle soit en première ! S'exclama Peter Pettigrow.

-GRYFFONDOR !

McGonagall prit la parole avant que les Gryffondors ne puissent exprimer leur joie :

-Miss Martin va entrer directement en quatrième année.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à coté de Lily.

La file diminuait :

-Peel, Emma ! La jeune fille qu'avait repéré Sirius avança jusqu'au tabouret où le chapeau était posé. Une fois qu'elle l'eut mis sur la tête, ce dernier lui dit :

-Alors je vois de nombreuses capacités, du courage, énormément de courage, de la loyauté, une excellente force physique et morale…et un sale caractère !

-Merci, trop sympa ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tant que tu ne m'envoies pas chez serpentard…

-Et du culot avec ça, j'aime bien, GRYFFONDOR !

-Vraiment mignonne, dit Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher j'ai dit, intervins Lara.

-Du calme Croft, t'excite pas, pourquoi tu la défend, si tu…

-Parce que c'est ma sœur, le coupa-t-elle.

-Ta sœur ! Depuis quand t'as une sœur toi ? demanda James. Et puis elle s'appelle Peel, j'te signale !

-Je sais très bien comment elle s'appelle merci, mais ne vous avisez pas d'y toucher…

-Ou sinon quoi ? Je la trouve sexy, fiche moi la paix, dit Black.

-De toutes façon, calme tes ardeurs Sirius, regarde, elle se laisse pas faire ! Dit Remus.

En effet, Emma s'était avancée vers sa table et quand elle arriva au niveau de la table des serpents, un jeune homme blond à l'air arrogant la siffla ! Elle lui lança un regard noir, avec une telle autorité qu'il la ferma instantanément. Elle continua d'un pas digne.

-Et du caractère avec ça, mmmh ça me plait, soupira Sirius.

Emma vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Lara et Aurore, en face de Sirius.

-Bonsoir !

Les autres la félicitèrent pour son arrivée à Gryffondor.

Enfin ce fut le tour de Zaria, Violette et la répartition prit fin, le directeur invita les élèves et les professeur à se remplirent l'estomac.

Tout le monde discutait, faisant connaissance avec les premières.

-Et toi Aurore, d'où viens tu ? Demanda Lara.

-Oh de Beaux-Batons ! Tous des tapettes la bas !

-Et à par ça c'est bien ? Questionna Remus.

-Oh tu sais, il n'y a que des filles alors…

Sirius faillit s'étrangler :

-Que des filles ?

-Ouais, et à Durmstang que des mecs…

-Eh bien, heureusement que je suis à Poudlard alors, s'exclama Sirius, provoquant le gloussement de quelques filles.

-Et toi Emma, demanda à son tour Peter.

-Moi, je viens d'une école moldue.

-Donc tu dois aller en première, avec les petits !

-Non, j'ai treize ans, je vais en troisième !

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, treize ans ! Impossible, elle en paraissait au moins deux de plus.

-Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas venue plus tôt étant donné que tu es la sœur d'une sorcière ?

-Et bien disons que Dumbledore à eut du mal à me localiser, dit-elle en adressant un petit sourire à sa sœur, ne posez pas de question, je n'en sais pas plus que ça !

-Mais tu ne sera jamais à niveau, pas en ayant rater deux ans de cours, il te faudra au moins un an pour récupérer !

-Non, il m'a fallut seulement deux mois de cours particuliers avec Dumbledore.

-J'ignorais qu'il donnait des cours particuliers pour arrondir ses fins de mois…dit James

Les autres rigolérent.

-Si tu as des questions ou quoi, tu peux venir nous voir, personne ne connaît l'école mieux que nous, lui dit Sirius, d'un ton charmeur.

-Oui, j'en ai : qui est ce blond qui a osé me siffler ?

Remus risqua un regard vers Sirius en souriant.

-Grrr, ça c'est Malefoy… grogna Sirius.

-C'est son rival, précisa Remus en souriant toujours.

-Son rival en… ?

-Laisse, on t'expliquera plus tard ! L'interrompit Lily en fusillant Sirius du regard.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le directeur frappe dans les mains et que tous les plats disparaissent :

-Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous, tout d'abord bienvenu aux nouveaux, cette année se passera à merveille si chacun y met du siens…Je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les nouveaux doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exceptions de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, certains de nos anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir…dit-il en regardant la table des Gryffondors, plus particulièrement là où étaient assis James et Sirius. Ces derniers bombèrent le torse d'un air avantageux. Bien et maintenant allons tous nous coucher, une longue journée nous attend demain... Afin de ne pas faire de bouchons les maisons se lèveront une à une en commençant par les Poufsouffles, allez, bonne nuit à tous.

La table des Lions devait se lever en dernière, ils purent encore discuter.

-Au fait, on ne s'est pas présenter, moi c'est Remus Lupin.

-James Potter

-Je suis Peter Pettigrow

-Sirius Black…

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans, un conseil : ne faites pas trop attention à eux, ils se croient tout permis…

-Merci de nous ridiculiser le premier jour de ces demoiselles…dit Sirius.

-Oh en générale vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous ridiculiser, vous le faites très bien tout seuls, rétorqua Lily.

Et avant qu'il ne lui sorte une réplique cinglante Emma demanda :

-Et le serpentard blond ?

-Lucius Malfoy, pour te servir, dit une voix traînante derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna et jaugea cet impoli personnage avec mépris.

-Je crois que je me passerai amplement de tes services, merci !

-Je ne crois pas, tu verras dans quelques années tu me supplieras de sortir avec toi, ce que je ferais avec grand plaisir évidemment !

-Waou, tu attaques dès le premier jour, quel culot…

-Je vois que tu traînes déjà avec les sangs de bourbes attention de ne pas te faire contaminer pas leur sang moldu…

Sirius et Peter durent retenir James de ne pas se jeter sur le Serpentard.

-Je suis d'origine moldue !

-Mmmh…il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, Tu as de la chance, je ferais une exception pour toi parce que tu es jolie…

-Une exception ?

-Oui, quand tu me demanderas de sortir avec toi, je dirais peut-être oui, sauf si tu continue à fréquenter les sang de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale…tous les gryffondors éclatèrent de rire sauf Emma, Lara et Lily.

-Eh bien à dans quelques années alors, j'espère ne pas te trouver sur mon chemin d'ici là ! A tes risques et périls !

Les gryffondors purent enfin sortir de la Grande Salle et se diriger vers les dortoirs. Une fois installées dans leur chambre, les quatre filles purent parler à leur aise :

-Alors comme tu l'as remarquer, Potter c'est la grosse tête, Lupin c'est le cerveau, Pettigrow on sait pas très bien à quoi il sert mais il suit les autres abrutis…commença Lily.

-Et Black, en quoi c'est le rivale de Malfoy ? demanda Emma sur un air innocent.

-Black est un dragueur, un homme à femme, un Don Juan des bacs à sables, il flirte avec tout ce qui bouge…et Malfoy aussi mais avec moins de classe, lui c'est un vrai salaud, ne t'approche pas de lui…

-Visiblement tu plais beaucoup aux deux alors fait gaffe !

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à parler jusque très tard dans la nuit, expliquant de qui il fallait se méfier, des profs, des cours, et bien sur…des garçons !

Emma s'endormis, heureuse de s'être fait de nouvelles connaissances…

Alors je vais profiter du fait que j'ai enfin compris (enfin je crois…) comment fonctionnait ce site…(rien que six mois que je cherche) pour me présenter, Voilà, moi c'est gab's (on avait tous compris que c'était Gabrielle, oui, oui) Et je publie déjà cette fic sur un autre site, donc elle est déjà bien partie, cependant, en me relisant je trouve que mes écrits du début son complètement stupide mais je n'ai pas le courage de tout réécrire donc, je laisse comme ça et vous demande de ne pas trop juger les …5premiers chapitre… ? On va dire ça comme ça…

Pour l'instant j'en suis à 27 chapitres…et je panique parce que ce n'est que le tout tout tout début de l'histoire…donc il y en aura environ trois mille^^

Bref, accrochez-vous…

(Je hais le troisième chapitre, celui-ci quoi, il est nul mais nul…)

Je m'embrouille… Ah, oui, alors, vous allez me dire Emma Peel ? Lara Croft ?

Alors, au cas où certains ne connaîtraient pas, Mrs Peel est le personnage d'une série britannique d'espionnage : « chapeau melon et bottes de cuirs » ou « The avangers ». On dira donc que ce personnage ne m'appartient pas …mais bon, je ne fais que prendre son nom (parce que c'est mon idole^^) et son histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle du personnage qu'incarne la magnifique la sublime Diana Rigg…

Lara Croft …non plus, rien à voir avec la bombe qui tue tout sur son passage, c'est juste pour le nom (parce que délire débile d'une amie d'enfance)

Après il y aura d'autre intervention de personnage « qui existent déjà »…notamment de la série ALIAS, des héros d'auteurs comme Horowitz, Moka et pleins d'autres qui m'ont inspirés !

Encore une fois je vous demande d'excusez mon style misérable des premiers chapitres, je découvrais alors ce noble art qu'est l'écriture et ne savais rien de rien…

Un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui auront le courage exceptionnel de suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

PS : Pitié, Emma n'est pas une Mary-sue, je vous supplie de le croire^^

Re PS : La rentrée des premières années est en Octobre, ne me demandez pas pq ce choix je ne m'en souviens plus^^


	4. Mèregrand?

Bien sûr, les personnage d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre lV : Mère-grand ?

La première semaine d'Emma à Poudlard passa très rapidement. L'école était immense et elle eut bien du mal, durant les premiers jours à ne pas se perdre…le château n'avait rien à voir avec son lycée chic de Bruxelles…Si, quelques années auparavant, sa sœur (dont étrangement on avait découvert le don de sorcellerie bien avant elle) ne lui avait pas raconté en long et en large la façon dont le château était aménagé, Emma se serait cru dans un film ou alors à Disneyland.

Le château comptait cent quarante-deux escaliers, certaines portes bougeaient et refusaient de s'ouvrir au gré de leur humeur et les personnages des tableaux qui recouvraient la quasi totalité des murs ne cessaient de sortir de leur cadre et de se rendre visite les uns aux autres. Il y avait des armures dans les couloirs, des passages secrets, des fantômes, des esprits frappeurs vicieux, un concierge absolument insupportable, accompagné de sa non moins chiante (dixit Lara) chatte, surnommée MissLarosse ( ?), qui courait prévenir son maître dès qu'une infraction, aussi minime soit elle, était commise. Ayant été mise au courant par Lara, Emma savait qu'il y avait quatre maisons à Poudlard et avait souhaité aller chez Gryffondor sitôt qu'elle avait su sa sœur lionne. Si il y avait une qualité qui ressortait aussi bien chez Lara que chez sa jeune sœur, c'était le courage !

Le premier jour, quand Emma avait reçu son horaire, elle avait demandé pourquoi la rentrée des premières années ne se faisait qu'en octobre. Lily lui avait alors expliqué que c'était la tradition qui le voulait et que cela facilitait l'organisation, en septembre, les élèves qui connaissaient déjà l'école devait faire en sorte de la rendre chaleureuse pour les petits nouveaux. Lara avait commenté cette règle de débile et Emma ne pouvait que l'approuver. Ainsi, comme deux andouilles, Aurore et elle venaient s'incruster en plein mois d'Octobre, dans des groupes déjà formés depuis deux et trois ans. Ne connaissant personne en troisième, Emma avait demandé à être dans le dortoir de sa sœur, cette dernière avait été ravie de pouvoir expulser les trois autres filles de son dortoir et la cohabitation de Lily, Aurore, Lara et Emma promettait un fort lien d'amitié pour le futur.

Le premier jour, il y avait eut aussi la première scène avec ceux qu'on appelait _les maraudeurs_. Le professeur McGonagall distribuait les horaires de cours des gryffondors…

-Waou, l'horaire de merde, s'était exclamé Potter en recevant le sien. Ce qui lui valut une perte de 10 points pour sa maison.

Emma détailla le sien.

-J'ai Métamorphose en première heure et puis Soins aux créature magique avec les poufsouffles…

-Oh ça va, râla d'emblée sa sœur, nous on a Potion et Histoire de la Magie, et…oh non ! Les deux cours avec les serpentards mais quelle m…, elle s'interrompit en voyant McGonagall se retourner.

-Mais comment ça se fait que vous receviez des horaires ? Demanda Aurore, vous avez déjà eu un mois de cours, non ?

-Oui, dit Lily, mais il faut refaire toute l'organisation, ça fait beaucoup d'élèves en plus donc…

-Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller, l'interrompit Lara en regardant sa montre. À plus Emma.

Emma se retrouva seule et voyant Malefoy approcher avec ses grands airs elle quitta la Grande Salle et se rendit dans la salle de cours de Métamorphoses.

Elle fit connaissance avec les filles de son âge et sympathisa immédiatement avec une certaine

Alexandra.

Elle retrouva les trois autres à midi :

-Alors tu t'es fait des copines ? S'enquit Lara.

-À peine arrivée, tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ?

-Mais non mais je m'inquiète c'est tout…

-Oui, oui, ça va elles sont toutes sympa…j'ai…

Elle fut interrompue par l'explosion de l'assiette d'un élève serpentard, ce qui déclancha l'hilarité générale.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, encore eux ! Pesta Lily, ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille…merde ! Quelle bande de crétins. Et elle se dirigea vers le lieu du crime.

-De qui elle parle, demanda Aurore.

-Oh de ces quatre imbéciles, dit Lara en désignant Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow qui riaient aux éclats devant le spectacle, et de leur victime principale : Severus Rogue.

Lily aidait à se relever un garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs.

-BLACK !!! Le professeur McGonagall arrivait en hurlant, Black je vous ai vu, enretenuedansmonbureaucesoir !!!

-Mais avec plaisir, Professeur, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse, avouez que ces deux mois vous ont paru longs sans moi…

Elle le fusilla du regard et retourna à sa table, lassée de son comportement. Lily, en revanche fonçait droit sur le groupe de garçons.

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, mais qu'est-ce qui vous à prit ?!?

-J'adore quand tu te mets en colère, Evans, mais là tu pousses un peu, aller, un peu de retenue, on est dans la grande salle quand même !

-C'est toi qui oses me parler de retenue Potter ? Tu ne manques pas de culot, alors que TOI avec tes amis tu ne perds pas une seconde pour ridiculiser les autres et…

-Et fiche-nous la paix Evans ! Intervint Black. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour Servilo ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Beurk, amoureuse de ce truc ne parle pas de malheur Patmol, fit Potter avec un moue dégoûtée.

-LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle était revenue vers ses amies et avait dit à l'adresse d'Aurore et d'Emma : « Ça, c'était l'une des nombreuses conneries que font Potter et sa bande, à _longueur de journée _! »

La journée de vendredi se passa sans encombre majeurs et les filles, après avoir fini leurs devoirs, purent se détendre et profiter de leur début de week-end…Elles étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand on demanda Emma. Une fille de deuxième année vint la trouver.

-Heu, Le professeur Dumbledore te fait dire que ta grand-mère t'attend dans son bureau et qu'il adore les patacitrouilles…

Bien qu'habituée aux excentricités de Dumbledore après un mois de cours particuliers en sa compagnie, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ha, heu… merci.

Elle regarda Lara droit dans les yeux, celle-ci fit signe qu'elle avait comprit.

-J'imagine que « Patacitrouilles » est le mot de passe du bureau…et d'ailleurs il est où ce bureau ?

-Heu…je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter, répondit Lily.…mais pourquoi ta grand-mère veut te voir ?

-J'imagine que je ne vais le savoir qu'en y allant ! Personne ne sait où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Moi, j'y ai rendez-vous pour savoir où et comment se passera ma retenue, je t'y accompagne, dit un grand jeune homme brun qui n'était autre que Black.

Ce n'est rien que la troisième de la semaine, remarqua Emma. Elle se demanda si, par hasard il ne faisait pas un concours des pires conneries avec Potter, et à celui qui irait le plus souvent en retenue.

-Oh mais ne prend pas cette peine, il te suffirait de me dire comment y aller…

-Je ne voudrai surtout pas que tu te perdes, dit-il d'une voix basse et séduisante en se penchant vers elle, ou…que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, haussa les sourcils et accepta :

-Allons y, ma « grand-mère » n'est pas très patiente.

Pendant le trajet, Emma, plongée dans ses pensées se souvint d'un conte que sa mère lui racontait quand elle était petite…

_Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras ? C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, ma fille. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes ? C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes oreilles ? C'est pour mieux écouter, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux ? C'est pour mieux voir, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents. C'est pour te manger. _

Non, non, elle n'avait pas _peur _de Mère-grand…mais elle admirait, peut-être avec un rien de crainte respectueuse l'autorité impressionnante de ce personnage à la fois droit et bon.

Black la tira de ses songes :

-Peel, on est arrivé, je dois te laisser, tu retrouveras ton chemin tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas à quelle heure Rusard me lâchera…

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas où et comment se passerait ta retenue… ?

-C'était juste une excuse pour t'accompagner, maintenant je peux y aller l'esprit tranquille, tu es en sécurité et il ne t'arriveras rien de fâcheux cette nuit ! N'oublie pas si tu as besoin d'un renseignement ou quoi…tu sais à qui t'adresser…Il partit en sens inverse.

Toi mon chéri tu es un peu trop sûr de toi, pensa Emma, Aller, à présent s'occuper de Mère-grand : « Patacitrouille ! »

Elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui tournait tout seul et arriva dans le bureau directorial :

-Miss Peel, nous vous attendions, lui parvint la voix de Dumbledore.

Emma s'avança et les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce lui apparurent, la différence de tenue entre elles lui sauta aux yeux et la ravit. Son directeur, d'abord, habillé d'une robe de sorcier ridiculement mauve, avec des étoiles filantes _qui bougeaient_, avec son habituel barbe d'un mètre de long et ses lunettes en demi-lune qui cachaient ses yeux bleu électrique si puissants.

À ses côtés se tenait un très bel homme, d'une allure folle, qui paraissait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, d'apparence encore jeune et énergique, avec un visage intelligent, vif et engageant. Comme à son habitude, il portait un costume gris sombre à la coupe impeccable, sa cane était en appuis contre le bureau et son chapeau melon juste à côté. La classe même des britanniques des années soixante.

Même si les deux hommes se distinguaient par le style, ils se confondaient par la puissance et l'autorité qui se dégageait d'eux. Emma se calma, tentant de ne prendre garde aux battements affolés de son cœur, dominés par l'émotion qui la prenait certaines fois quand elle se trouvait en la présence de l'un des deux hommes. Elle salua le Professeur Dumbledore d'une voix posée et respectueuse, puis se tourna vers l'homme et accrocha son regard au sien comme pour déchiffrer ses yeux pourtant insondables.

-Bonsoir Mère-grand.

-Bonsoir Miss Peel.

Le silence régna quelque seconde, et comme la jeune fille et l'élégant homme se fixaient toujours, Dumbledore annonça qu'il les laissait et leur souhaitait une bonne nuit.

-Alors, cette nouvelle école vous plait, Emma ? Demanda l'homme lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Un peu laconique, songea-t-il.

-Emma, je sais que vous m'en voulez encore, et je vous prie de m'excuser, une nouvelle fois.

À ces paroles, elle sembla retrouver son aisance et sa légère désinvolture.

-Oh, ce n'est pas ça, Mère-grand, dit-elle en détachant enfin son regard des yeux gris de l'homme, je suis juste un peu perturbée, elle fit un geste qui enveloppait la pièce, tout ceci…on se croirait dans un conte pour enfant…

Mère-grand sourit avec bienveillance.

-Oui, qui aurait dit que la magie existait ?

-C'est à peine croyable.

-Dans notre monde, Miss, ne croyez-vous pas que c'est justement l'incroyable qui domine ? Toutes ces expériences, tous ces vécus, toutes ces choses que nous voyons et que d'autres ignorent…

-Nous vivons, nous voyons des _horreurs_, Monsieur, je ne souhaite à personne ce genre de vie.

Mère-grand se tus…Bien sûr, elle avait raison, il avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar, mais il était trop tard pour reculer…elle n'oublierait jamais, personne ne pouvait oublier.

-Oui, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Emma soupira et changea de sujet, parce qu'il ne servait à rien de lui reprocher un choix qu'elle avait fait.

-Mais, je suis contente d'être ici, _au moins_ je ne suis pas séparée de Lara.

Nouvelle accusation pour Mère-grand, mais cette fois c'était réellement de sa faute.

-Vous ferez une brillante sorcière, lui assura-t-il.

-Oui, peut-être…mais dites-moi, sera-t-il possible de combiner ces deux, trois devrai-je dire, vies ?

-Votre…sœur le fait, vous vous en sortirez.

Pour effacer la gêne suite à ces reproches sous-entendus, il lui demanda comment s'étaient passé la rentrée et la répartition.

-Eh, bien, Emma rit, comme à mon habitude je me suis fait de suite remarquée…on s'est beaucoup étonné de notre lien de parenté à Lara et moi. Et aussi du fait que je ne vienne que _maintenant_ à Poudlard.

Mère-grand tressaillit, Emma était malgré tout rancunière. Il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Parlez moi de vos condisciples.

-Il y a Potter, jeune lion, grosse tête, meneurs d'un groupe, très admiré par les filles, mais à part ça brute arrogante je dirais…Pettigrow, andouille qui suit Potter et sa bande, rôle inconnu.

Lupin, maladif, ami de Potter, à l'air mal dans sa peau…le plus sérieux de la bande…Black, meilleur ami de Potter (toujours lui !) Dragueur, trop sûr de lui, se croit irrésistible…

-L'est-il ? Interrompit-il, un sourire en coin.

-Sire, je croyais que c'était défendu…

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un petit rire, mais vous pouvez me le dire…

-Beau garçon, deviendra sûrement le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard…Avec un peu plus dans le crâne bien sur…

-Bien sûr !

-Hey, ne vous moquez pas de moi, protesta-t-elle tandis que Mère-grand tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

-Vous savez, Emma, ici les règles sont différentes, vous allez passer cinq ans dans cette école, on ne peut évidement pas vous interdire de vous lier avec vos condisciples.

-On verra, grimaça Emma, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire.

-Des amies ? Déjà…

-Oui, Lily Evans, lionne, élève brillante, sincère, joli fille, convoitée ardûment par Potter,

Aurore Martin, lionne aussi, venait de Beaux-Batons, ai vérifié ses origines, impeccables, blanche comme neige, d'origine française… elles sont toutes deux mes amies, je protége mes arrière confia-t-elle comme pour s'excuser.

-Et chez les serpentards ?

-Oh, là…Malfoy, dragueur obsessionnel, pervers, sans gène…un peu salopard sur les bords. Crabbe et Goyle, amis de Malfoy, bêtes comme leurs pieds,…et encore, suivent Malfoy comme son ombre, lui servent visiblement de garde du corps…Elle donna encore des indications sur d'autres élèves.

-Très bien parfait, j'attend un rapport très précis sur vos autres condisciples…disons dans une semaine…

-Un mois ! Je suis ici avant tout pour poursuivre ma scolarité, pas pour enquêter sur mes compagnons de classe, de plus, Lara a du vous fournir toutes les précisions que vous vouliez, qu'espérez vous découvrir ?

-Rien de spéciale, mais je vous rappelle que vous avez remarqué tout cela sans qu'on vous en ai donné l'ordre…

-J'ai la conscience d'espion, je fais avec…est-ce tout ?

-Oui, Bonne nuit Emma, à dans un mois…

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

Évidemment ce n'était pas sa grand-mère, ni son grand-père, qu'Emma était allée voir, mais son supérieur à la C.I.A., car Emma et sa sœur étaient des agents de terrains pour les services secrets belges. Il y avait deux CIA dans le monde ; la première et la plus connue, était le nom des services secrets américains, la deuxième, les services secrets de Belgique. Toutes deux avaient pour nom complet, Central Inteligent Agency, pour la simple raison qu'autrefois, elles avaient formé une seule et même agence, du moins à l'époque de la fondation. Leurs centres d'opération portaient le même nom, Langley. Le 26 juillet 1947, de l'alliance entre les États-Unis d'Amérique et le petit pays qu'était la Belgique, naissait une importante agence de renseignement secret. Son rôle était de réunir, de fournir et d'analyser des informations sur les gouvernements, les entreprises et les individus de tous les pays du monde pour le compte des gouvernements américain et belge. Elle était également chargée d'opérations clandestines. Cinq ans plus tard, ce fut la séparation, chaque nation partait de son côté et à l'occasion rendait service à l'autre. Les services belges devinrent connus mondialement. Et pour cause, ils ne faisaient jamais les choses comme les autres ; quand les organisations se prétendaient loyale envers leur seul pays, la CIA belge accueillait des agents de toutes nationalités. Plus tard, dans les années septante, il eut une nouvelle salve de changement, la CIA fut divisée en plusieurs réseaux :

Celui d'origine, Le S.R.S. : Service de Renseignement Secret, qui se chargeait de tout ce qui se rapportait à l'espionnage des autres nations. Où les employés étaient appelés espions.

Le Système de Protection qui devait s'employer à protéger les citoyens belges.

Et enfin, celui qu'on appelait Service d'Opération Clandestine, dans lequel, comme dans les films d' « espions », les exécutants, appelés agents de terrain ou parfois , injustement, agents secret , partaient en missions, faisaient une bonne bagarre , cassaient tout puis revenaient.

Les agents des deux services étaient entraînés au combat en tout genre, à parler au mois cinq langues, on leur apprenait l'art de se rendre invisible, l'art du déguisement, l'art de résoudre des problèmes infaisables et tant de chose, qu'ils étaient recrutés parmi l'élite de l'élite.

Les dirigeants étaient au nombre de sept. Il n'y avait pas un directeur unique pour l'ensemble de l'agence, mais sept _supérieurs_ qui se répartissaient les tâches, les réseaux et les filières bien spécifiques. De ces sept, un, était remarquable, Mère-grand, responsable du réseaux d'agents de terrain. De lui, on ne savait pas grand-chose, il ne semblait pas être d'origine belge, mais plutôt anglaise, on ignorait tout de sa vie privée, de son domicile et mode de vie en dehors du travail. Mère-grand était de ces personnes qu'on n'imagine pas manger, dormir, se reposer ou aller au cinéma. On ignorait jusqu'à son véritable nom. Cet homme était un mystère et un géni. Respecté et fort apprécié de ses agents, juste et bon, ce qui était rare dans le métier, loyal et autoritaire.

Emma et Lara faisaient partis du dernier de ces réseaux. Gamines surdouées d'après les haut gradés et tous ceux qui les avaient rencontrés depuis. Mère-grand les qualifiait de perles et d'espoirs pour l'avenir. Recrutées deux ans auparavant, elles ne s'en plaignaient guère jusqu'au mois de juin dernier, Lara était déjà scolarisée à Poudlard, ayant quinze ans depuis le mois de janvier, Emma allait avoir treize ans et Mère-grand était venu lui annoncer quelle devrait partir en mission. Il lui avait alors appris qu'elle était tout comme Lara une sorcière et que les _six autres_ avaient préféré la garder à leur disposition en Belgique et que par conséquent il avait fait en compromis avec Dumbledore, certifiant qu'elle serait envoyée à Poudlard et que le tout lui serait révélé l'année de ses treize ans. Emma s'était indignée, mise en colère, avait râler qu'elle devrait tout réapprendre. Mère-grand lui avait dit qu'elle aurait des cours particuliers pendant les grandes vacances. Comme elle ne décolérait pas il lui avait demandé de tirer une autre tête. Alors ça avait été l'explosion : « Je vais avoir des cours particuliers pendant les vacances avec le directeur de ma future école pour les cinq ans à venir, je vais quitter ma famille, mes amis, ma ville, je vais devoir rattraper deux ans de cours qui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec ce que j'ai déjà subi, je vais être privée de vacances après ces examens désastreux, je vais devoir parler anglais 24 heures sur 24 ET VOUS VOUDRIEZ QUE JE TIRE UNE AUTRE TETE !?! »

Emma sourit en repensant à ces fameuses vacances, elles furent très chouette finalement, le professeur Dumbledore était un homme tout à fait charmant qui ne cessait de l'encourager et de la féliciter. Elle était véritablement douée pour la magie, surtout pour les combats, les duels…

L'histoire de la magie l'avait passionnée réellement et elle rattrapait le temps perdu avec une facilitée déconcertante…Cela lui plaisait !

Elle n'en voulait presque plus à son supérieur, la séparation avec ses parents fut un véritable soulagement : Emma était souvent à cran et s'engeulait énormément avec sa mère, elle aimait se

sentir libre et était mûre, responsable et indépendante.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques jours plus tard Emma prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Lara, Lily et Aurore, les chouettes et les hiboux distribuaient le courrier comme à leur habitude et Emma vit avec étonnement qu'elle avait reçu une lettre.

Elle entendit à peine Potter arriver et faire sa déclaration matinale à Lily et par la même occasion se prendre son premier râteau de la journée. Après avoir parcourut la lettre, elle n'écoutait plus Lara qui lui demandait qui lui écrivait et fit une drôle de grimace.


End file.
